1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed reducer, and more particularly to a hollow-type planet speed reducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial fields, different speed reducers are utilized to magnify output torsion force and improve output precision; particularly, the hollow-type planet speed reducer is one of the commonest speed reducer. With advantages of not only mature developments and stable product qualities, but also lower manufacturing cost and higher transmission efficiency as compared to harmonic speed reducers, the hollow-type planet speed reducers, therefore, are wildly applied to numerous industrial machineries.
For the precision machineries, reductions of weight and volume are required; however, wires for connecting motors, such as cables, gas pipes and the like, are necessary components for the machinery. Conventionally, the conventional speed reducer lacks of proper designs on the interior spaces thereof, so that the wires of the conventional speed reducer occupy spaces to increase the overall volume of the conventional speed reducer.
The present invention is, therefore, designed to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.